Life is hard!
by bloody red dragon
Summary: Have you ever had to choose between a vampire, a human, a devil or an angel.R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

There was no answer to a question asked, but there was a scream, which came from the forest. The person lying on the ground annoyed the vampire who asked the question.

"What are you doin'? What is that, a knife? Are you goin' to defend you little self?" The vampires name was Gaffer Hunt, but everybody called him Gaff for short. He was a nice and very handsome guy, but the only thing was that he never liked his gang. So now they were picking on this guy who was spaying on them. "Well if you want to fight, I mean play a little we could do that! So you have already picked your weapon, and now it is my tern. Or maybe should I pick you a better one, because that thing is too small you want be able to do anything with it."

" Stop fooling about! I would have killed him by now." Said a voice from the behind, it was one of the members of the gang.

Then everyone were quite when they heard a roar and Gaffer turned around and his eyes were filed with anger. Then his took his fighting position and nothing could of stopped him now. Well nearly nothing.

"Did I think wrong of you? Are you going to fight him? I didn't think you were stupid enough to fight your own men!" said a nice voice from the side. There was this nice lady in white, and strangely she was kind of glowing in the dark.

"Well, that isn't your problem is it to put it this way." He said, "And who the hell are you? And what are you doin' here?"

"First of all, I am not from hell. And second I send him!" she pointed at the guy holding a knife in his hand. "My name is Angelica, and you are Gaffer Hunt, is that right?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"Well, I heard you talk, I am not stupid you know!"

"And why did you send this guy here to spay on us?"

"I bet she just likes me and that's why she stopped you from fighting me." Said the same member of the gang. As the rest stood there watching and wondering what will happen next.

"She doesn't even know you!"

"You are just jealous man!" said that boy again.

"Yeah right!" again there were both so angry that they were going to fight again.

"Not that again! She said." She couldn't find a reason why she came so she said. "I am here because I liked Gaffer at the first sight so I decided to get to know about him more. I didn't think it would turn out to be a disaster." Even before she could know it she was saying the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

"What on earth are you talking about?" said Frank, the one from the gang complaining.

"She can do what she wants to! And you just shut up." Gaff was really interested in what was happening, that he couldn't take an eye of Angelica.

"Sorry for interrupting your private gang party or something, but I have to go now." she said with a smile.

"Why so soon, would I meet you some time again." Gaff asked.

"I don't actually know," she thought she would like to, but what would her friends think of that. "I am not really sure"

"How about a date? Tomorrow?"

"Sure I'd love to!" _That's it a date that soon, with a vampire. How strange is that and he is handsome too. I didn't think he would like me in the first place, but he did. Does anybody believe at first sight? That might be kind of believable, but with a VAMPIRE!_

"At 10 o'clock?"

"Oh no, I can't." she sow his face go down, so she carried on "Maybe at 8? Would that be fine?"

"Yes, So shall we meet in the park, moon street." He asked, but he didn't get an answer, because she was gone. The guy with the knife despaired too. _Where did she go? _he thought. _Still now I have a date, and it annoys Frank really good. Now I don't have to fight and kill him, I will just annoy him. But apart from that she looked so beautiful, that you can't take your eyes of here._

"Gaff, what were you thinking right know?" said Leo, the other member of the gang "You have a girl friend, did you forget that? Rose? Rose Black?"

_Oh, yeah I have. But I shouldn't tell them, cause they would think I don't love her, which I do. _"I didn't forget her! And don't you dare yell at me. I have everything under control." he said to them, looking cool and not worried.

"She might not even be a vampire? Maybe she is a vermin." Frank smiled, should of thought about that.

"So what, what if she is. I might have her just for fun. And what were you thinking? That I am taking it to serious, like I would do that to someone I don't know!"

"Well they say there is a… what is that thing called again…Oh yes, Love from the first sight. Do you think I don't know you? I have sow how you look at her! You are my best friend and I don't want you to go down, or lie to me. I have known you in all my life and you have never had that kind of expression on your face whilst asking a girl out, only Rose and this… what ever her name is!"

"Leo, there is nothing serious about me and that girl now! And don't compeer this to Rose, that is totally different from this."

"Exactly now, but what will happen later right?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Ok, but then we will see who was right!"

It's only then when they noticed that everyone else were gone, it was only them on there own. After that they went to hunt for dinner like the old times, when they were with ought a gang. When they were only 13 years old, but it was different this time because they were 18 now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

Well some vampires as you already know do go to school, as normal human beings. Some go to school because there families don't know that they are vampires, for example if the vampire was adopted that goes to Gaffer. He was adopted when he was 12 years old, so from then he pretended to be human so that they want be disappointed in there choice. Well not only because of that, but also so he would have a home where he could live.

Oh yes, I have forgotten to tell you about Gaff's family, well he has a mother, not his real of course. He kind of likes her, cause she doesn't actually care were he goes. She is nice and pretty and kind. But he doesn't like her daughter, that was the reason of him to be adopted. Because she wanted her daughter to be protected by a boy which she could trust. Well guess what, she picked him. His mother is called Lily, and his sister name is Diana.

"Gaffer Hunt! Will you wake up or not?" came a voice from the teachers desk.

"Oh, what did you say miss?" he only couldn't hear her and he was very shocked when he so that there was no one else in the class.

"You have been sleeping three lessons of mine this week, and I don't know what is going on? Is there problems at home? Or something is bothering you? Or maybe there is something else? But that is not my problem, you should talk about that with your mother. Because in any way I will have to call your home and tell your Mrs. Hunt about this, and also put you on a detention."

"I am so sorry miss, I don't actually want a detention right now."

"Well I wonder are you like that on any other lessons or is it just geography that you don't like?"

"No it is just," he didn't know how to explain it, because he want say that he is always hunting at night and that's the reason. "miss you want understand it."

"Yeah you are right, I won't. Just come tomorrow after school and get your detention son, ok?" she wrought something on a piece of paper and nodded, "You can go to your next lesson now, go!"

He went out the class and met his friend Leo standing in a corner out side the class. "Hi, man! What are you doing here? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it is not that bad, you want have to go home with that Diana, good she is like one year younger than you and if you would of heard her. She tells all of her friends that you are her boyfriend or something, that you always walk with her home and kiss her goodbye. Have you heard such nonsense in your live?" he was giving his stupid grins on his face like he was annoyed.

"Is she nuts or what? I have never liked her any way, and defiantly haven't kissed her goodbye. What else did she say?" he was completely waked up

"Well, I think she was saying something about going on serious," the bell interrupted his words.

"Right, see you later!" he turned and went to his French class.

There was silence in the class when he came in. But then the cool guy, that how all girls call him, said with a stupid smile, "You are getting some thing, I had no idea that you had a crush on this girl. What's her name again? Yeah Di-a-n-a," he said slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your girl talked and we heard!"

"She is not my girl, right?" he was getting angry

"Shut up"

"Me? You started"

"Both of you shut up, stop acting like babies!" said a girl from the back of the class.

"Yes that's right, and you Hunt go sit down." said the teacher which has just came in.

He went and sat down next to that new girl and asked "Who are you? Are you new?"

"Yes I am new, and my name is Liya." whispered the girl and from that moment her cheeks went red. It really showed because her skin was very light and gentle. She didn't wear any make up like other girls, she just looked beautiful without it.

As Gaffer looked at her more carefully, he knew that his life was bad with ought her. Because he had a girlfriend- Rose, also he was seeing a girl which was Angelica and now this beautiful human. He couldn't ignore her because he will now see her every day, because she sits next to him!


End file.
